Nature's Nobility
by H. Merrill
Summary: In concluding that Voldemort understood nothing of love, Dumbledore orchestrated his own downfall. This is the tale of Tom Riddle's mysterious beginnings and his dark rise to power.
1. Prologue

_I own NOTHING! _

**Nature's Nobility**

**Prologue**

My story begins as do most, on the day of my birth. It was the 27th January 1928 when Orion and Apollonia Black were born. That day was indeed a paradox, exposing a world of new potential and powerful life and yet highlighting the greatest of human weakness, as it was on that day that my mother died. Occasionally when my thoughts slip back into that hazy obscurity I wonder if things might have turned out differently if she had lived. If she had been the one to raise me, guide me and impose moral ideals upon me that no inherent 'Black' could. However it was not so, and it never serves us well to dwell in our past. It is only when we have exposed our limits and indulged the power we received at birth, that we may bore back ceaselessly into our beginnings.

----

I spent the first 16 years of my life living in Eastern Germany in the Black Forest with my father, brother and sister Lucretia. For the most part I was sufficiently happy, and particularly close to my twin brother (4 minutes my elder). My father worked for the German Ministry in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

The wizard Grindelwald had reigned undefeated for many dark years, and most had abandoned their dreams of future peace. On both sides the battle was unrelenting, and each had successfully recruited many supporters both human and none. My father threw his full efforts into habituating Grindelwalds' servants, but when a mortal man comes face to face with a Lord of eternal magnanimity he is inevitably doomed to fail – as is my understanding. However I do not suggest that my 'understanding' is unfounded – my father, who was not lacking in magical prowess, was defeated by Grindelwald, as were many others. He was destroyed, burnt beyond recognition by a Heliopath, Grindelwald's favoured dark creature on account of its flaming brutality.

It was a despondent spring night when my father died. I remember a dark barn owl perched awkwardly on our kitchen mantle, its smooth talons hooked precariously around the water stained scroll it carried. As I had stepped out into the cool night air, a thick dark fog hung in the distance, veiling the unseen obscurity beyond.

Almost immediately after we had received news of our deceased father, news arrived from the Ministry:

_FROM THE OFFICE OF THE MINSTER FOR MAGIC_

_TO: Arcturus Black_

_FROM: Alberic Gaspard _

_In light of your recent services to the German Ministry and indeed your extensive contribution to the wizarding world in this dark time, you are awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class for "Services to the Ministry"._

_Please contact the Ministry of Magic by return owl immediately on receipt of this scroll._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Alberic Gaspard_

_(Minister for Magic)_

Orion simply replied:

_Arcturus Black, died 24th April 1944._

I had never, and have never since felt the presence of someone so dead, yet still lingering.

We were all badly affected by my father's death, although none more so than my brother. Perhaps ignorance had not allowed me to realise how close they had become over the years, however this was made painfully clear by the executor of my father's estate. Orion inherited our entire fortune - house, gold, and treasures. His despair fuelled a cruelty within him that I had not been exposed to before, and over the following months the closeness we had once shared was shattered by a deep centred resentment for the loss of his dearest mentor. A cold, starkness was now present in his tone and his sallow eyes now bleak voids conveyed a dark mistrust and pain. We became separated entirely, he spent most of his time away from home, returning sporadically to collect or return dark relics that he now hunted. By the time I left he was a non-entity, consumed entirely with an insatiable lust.

He remained at Durmstrang Institute, feeding his greed whenever time and money would allow. The last I heard, he had indulged most of my father's money in untold treasures, gin and tobacco. My sister Lucreitia went her own selfish way and by all accounts was last seen in Bulgaria, the wife of Ignatius Prewett.

I left Germany in the Summer of 1944 to live with my grandparents. My only chances of remaining in Germany had been under the support of my brother; however by the end of those few months he had grown almost to forget me entirely, forcing me to accept a conditional place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Though the Battle of the Muggle World and the raging war against Grindelwald continued, I found myself reaching a perverse peace moving away marked for me, the end of the holocaust.

_Hope you enjoyed, bear with it! Please review, good or bad? __THANKYOU_


	2. Number Twelve Grimmauld Place

_Hope everyone who read the last chapter enjoyed it. Please keep reading and reviewing - New chapters up soon!_

**Number Twelve Grimmauld Place**

I awoke with a start, the possibility of sleep disturbed by the tapping of an owl at my window. Rising slowly from the warmth of my bed, I wrapped a nightgown around my shoulders, shrouding them from the harsh breeze that echoed off the stone walls. I made my way over to the large, dome arch windows, tracing the footsteps that I had taken many times before. There had been countless nights when I had leant on that window ledge in quiet contemplation, smoking my doubts away whilst admiring the opulent gardens of my German home. In the dimming night air the grass had seemed a deep royal blue stretching out into fantasy, lined neatly along each side by rows of well spaced and trimmed hedges. The overhanging moon would trace out a white path to the heavens, which on some nights seemed almost solid enough for weight. I had often imagined myself making that journey to the stars, creating my own path to the limitlessness of the sky.

This morning however I was greeted by a large and rather frantic owl, whose wings expanded gratefully as I flicked the latch on the windows open. It swooped into the room and perched delicately atop my bedpost, one hook and scroll protruding as it 'cooed' gently. It was a beautiful specimen with chestnut brown plumage, heavily mottled with grey and black streaks. Its deep set black eyes stared inquisitively around the room. The letter it carried read:

_Dearest Apollonia,_

_I must first begin by offering my condolences for your loss. In the death of Arcturus Black a doting father was destroyed._

_I am anticipating your arrival at Number 12 Grimmauld Place later this day; however I have the unfortunate task of informing you that your grandfather will regrettably not be present. He is otherwise engaged in business overseas._

_I will of course be expecting your arrival by floo powder- the network surrounding the house has been secured ready for your transport._

_Hesper Black_

That morning passed by in a vague haze of cloaks, books and belongings but by 12 noon the usual silent tension had settled once again upon the house. I stood in front of the elaborate marble fireplace in the dining room, accompanied by a seven-lock trunk and the caged tawny owl that had awoken me so abruptly from sleep. I did not know this then but as I threw a handful of floo powder into the hearth and stepped into that familiar but unwelcome ice-cold rush of emerald flames that this would be the last time I ever saw the house I had grown up in.

----

When I stepped out of the fireplace I was greeted, as promised by my grandmother. She was taller and older than I had imagined; her tarnished good looks crinkled into an uneasy smile. Her eyes had the same dull shine and dark despondency that mine boasted, however they were creased at the edges giving her a harsh appearance. She was adorned in beautiful jewels, embellished with black sapphires and pearls and she wore a brown fur-collared robe, which greatly added to the imperial persona that I quickly associated her with.

"You've returned to Grimmauld Place after all of these years, and so beautiful", Hesper Black held out a formal hand of approval, which I shook uncertainly, "It's good to see you after our long parting." She added.

"It's been a very long parting,"

"Over 14 years, your grandfather and I came to visit you and Orion after you were born."

"We've been alive for 14 years since then, why didn't you travel back? I know my father would have been grateful for the effort." I added, trying to disguise the bitterness in my tone as naivety. After all why should I be expected to accept this woman, by all accounts she entirely separated herself from my father and despised my mother. Despite Sirius and herself undertaking the role of being my Guardians, I was not going to let my guard down too easily, besides I was holding out for the answers I'd been neglected for so many years.

She cast a doubtful look to the floor, and avoiding the question entirely continued, "Your grandfather sends his greeting to you from overseas, I'm afraid that he won't be back for some time, though we're both hoping that he'll be home before your return to Hogwarts."

"How disappointing that would be," I replied. Although a cheerful expression remained rigid on her face, I felt something between us change, a coldness descended on our meeting. She stood awkwardly for a moment, almost unsure of what to do next. "Kreacher will now show you to your room. Please, whilst you are here treat Grimmauld Place as your home; feel free to wander the grounds; although on your grandfather's request, you are not to enter his study."

I bowed my head in agreement, and took hold of the handle of my trunk beginning to wheel it towards the staircase and away from the formality of introduction, taking this opportunity to explore my beautiful surroundings; the walls of the magnificent hall were covered in ornate tapestries and gold gilded frames showing pictures of the 'ancient Blacks'. I recognised one as my Great – grandfather Phineas Nigellus who looked surly and dubious, undoubtedly his preferred facade. The room was crammed full of marble and porcelain figurines which seemed to be of a priceless nature, and a large emerald green chaise-lounge resided in the corner of the room under a magnificent bay window, which cast a deep panel of light across the oak floor.

----

Later that evening I heard a sharp 'knock' on the door.

"Hnm, hnm, Mrs Black requests your company in the parlour", spoke an unseen voice, I leant forwards, craning my neck to see who it was; Kreacher the house-elf was framed in the doorway. He was strange-looking, even for a house-elf, with dark circular eyes and large projecting bat-wing ears. His skin reminded me of a body that had been left underwater for too long.

I muttered a grim "thankyou" as he marched regally from my room.

A few moments later I headed out in search of the parlour. My bedroom was on the second floor of the house, beautifully furnished, with a four poster bed and an elegant mahogany dresser. The house had the same majestic décor, brilliantly clean and decadent.

I headed down the corridor past numerous doors, leading into unknown rooms. Reaching the sweeping staircase, where the overhanging balcony led into the expansive hallway, I paused hesitantly. More doors led off from the hallway, but all, I could see, had no lights on and no one inside. Finally at the very edges of the house I saw a faint light seeping from under a doorway and from inside came the quiet mumblings of Hesper Black.

I pushed open the door into a room much smaller and cosier than any other in the house, the low beam ceiling shadowing the dancing flames which were crackling happily at the heart of the room, seated in front of the large stone fireplace, glass in hand was Hesper Black. I edged into the room, closing the door silently behind me.

"Apollonia, is that you?" she called out expectantly.

I strode forward to meet her, the dazed expression on her face taking me by surprise. She was leant elegantly in a high backed red chair, her hair askew and a bottle of fire whiskey seated comfortably on a small table beside her.

"Sit down Apollonia, we have much to discuss."

Obediently I took the seat opposite hers by the fire; I could smell the burning cinders as they rose up in unison, trying to escape from their fiery grate. My grandmother handed me a large glass of fire whiskey, which I took gratefully.

"I assume that my cold greeting this afternoon was a result of your father's lies," she fired.

I couldn't believe this woman's insolence; she knew nothing about my father. She had no right to invade into our relationship now and taint my memories of the man I loved so much. I tried to contain the raging indignation I felt, but on seeing her smug expression I burst out, "How dare you speak of my father like that, you abandoned him, and me. What would it have taken to apologise for your selfishness, to right your wrongs? Nothing! He's dead now."

"I'm quite aware of Arcturus's current living situation," she half laughed, "I expected better of you Apollonia, you should know by now that there are two sides to every tale."

I stayed quiet, staring fixedly into her blank eyes, a silent signal that I wanted her to continue.

"You see Apollonia, being a Black is something that should never be taken for granted, we are ancient wizards, our nobility tracing back for centuries. We are better people than most, more powerful, more graceful and most respected. The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, that is what they call us; they worship us for our supremacy. Your father never understood that, he gave it all up for that filthy muggle lover. He turned his back on a life of power, of being almost royalty for a blood traitor, vermin, that's what your mother was, that's what she made him." The defiance and determination in her voice momentarily stunned me; she had truly hated my mother.

I know this should have affected me like the comments about my father, but if I'm to be honest, having never met the woman I found it hard to give a damn about her. She was a weak person and I heartily agreed with my grandmother, she was not at all the type of person a great man like Arcturus should have married.

I lowered my head in agreement. "She was weak, growing on my father, sucking the life from him."

"My darling that's what she was. Your father could have been a great wizard, not dead! Killed by a damn Heliopath, a bloody horse! He turned his back on his own mother and father for vermin, she poisoned him! HE COULD HAVE BEEN GREAT!" my grandmother slammed her glass down fiercely, the brown liquid sloshed over the rim. Her eyes were alight, wide and desperate, I suddenly found myself feeling great sympathy for this woman. I understood this was not fresh grief; she had been mourning the loss of her son for many years. I took her shaking hand in mine; she shuddered a final breath of loss before continuing.

"It doesn't have to be the same for you, do not make your father's mistakes. You can be great like he never was."

Although I didn't make any promise out loud, I swore to myself that I'd make her proud. I'd be powerful like he never was – after all it suited my purpose entirely.

_Love you all for reading. But I'd love you more for reviewing. _


	3. Imperius

_Hope you enjoy this chapter, Tom Riddle's here! I've just finished chapter four which is being checked by my beta reader K. Chambers - so any mistakes are her doing :) Thankyou all for reading and I hope you enjoy life at Hogwarts. Please Review!_

**Imperius**

The rest of that Summer continued much as my first night at Grimmauld place. My grandmother could always be found in her armchair by the fire, cigarette and whiskey alternating in her clutch. Each evening would bring tales of my mother's frailty of my father's fickleness and of my sister's desertion; the progression, just as the actual events, would find her in increasing disarray. At the end of every tale my grandmother would sit drunkenly gloating about our superiority. She had a commanding demeanour and I was taken in by her conviction; pure blood ancestry was my exclusive membership to a superior society. She emanated power and I was powerless to overcome it.

ooo

_The door creaked open casting a dim square of light onto the cold dungeon floor. The light fell on __Tom's armchair; he shifted, stirred by my arrival. He rose slowly from his seat. I let the door bang to a close. He didn't turn; he didn't make a sound. The silence was broken only by the raging fire which crackled passionately, forcing the ashes to dance above the grate. The noise was harsh, smothering hope like smog. _

"_Well?"__ Tom demanded._

_A guilty pause. Feigning naivety never worked on Tom._

"_Did you do it?"_

"…_No – I -…"_

"_No.__" There was a sinister suddenness in his tone; he didn't need to shout to command._

"…_It was too much of a risk__ Tom," he stood facing the fire, saying nothing, "I just think it needs time."_

_There was a definite cruelness in his silhouette, his strong shoulders and angular jaw protruded harshly; I could see the muscles of his hollow cheeks raging, silent behind his unmoving façade. Framed by the flames he looked hellish._

"_Was that your decision to make? He spat._

"_But Tom if I were to get caught – if someone saw me…"_

"_Then I would deal with them."_

"_But that's the point, don't you see. You can't just go about killing whoever stands in your way; you have to have some control."_

"_I CONTROL! And you enforce. But, it seems that you can't even do that." He turned to face me; his eyes alight with a dark passion. He walked forcefully towards me; taking my wrists up in his hands he backed me against the dungeon wall. "What I am to do with you?" he sneered "If you where anyone else I'd have you killed." I cowered away from his hot breath. "But you know that don't you." _

_I relaxed into his hold as he let my wrists down. "I need to sort your mess out." Without another word he took up his cloak from the arm of the chair and thrust out of the door. The flames danced wildly in the grate, shaken by the terror of Tom's departure. I took a seat beside the fire, kept company by a bottle of whiskey. _

_He always forgave me. I think he liked performing his one act of kindness__. I remember believing for a time that I controlled him, that I was the one with power. I __**felt**__ in control, crying on cue and shuddering to his touch; but it was all wrong. In the end he won, and I realise now that he was winning all along. _

_Tom found me in a state drunkenness, __my blond hair askew, falling about my slouched shoulders. My breath rose heavily as I lifted the glass to my lips before striking it down upon the table, an action which caused the acrid liquid to slosh over the rim. He took out two cigarettes lighting them both, I took one. _

"_You were right."_

_After a moments hesitation he crouched down beside me._

"_I'm too hasty."_

_I stared at him astounded by __his admittance. _

"_Dumbledore's watching too closely. He's never away from Dippet's side."_

"_Do you think he suspects?"_

"_No he's not a clue, old fool, but he's never trusted me, never since the Chamber."_

_He __shuffled uncomfortably, before taking a seat on the sofa across from me. I poured him a glass of whiskey before continuing. _

"_All we need is a window Tom. Not long, an hour should do it."_

_He gulped down the sharp liquid and began to pace, turning with emphasis when he reached the edges of the sofa. _

"_When does Dumbledore teach? We can get to Dippet then." I suggested._

"_If Dumbledore's teaching then Slughorn will be."_

_I paused. Tom took out another cigarette, I had to light my own this time. _

"_Maybe if you just asked him, you know how much he admires you."_

"_I can't just come out with it; it's a Horcrux not a bloody Reduction Spell." He uttered in complete exasperation. _

"_We only found out about them last week, I'm sure you can wait a while longer."_

_He spun round, eyes glazed white hot with rage, "Death doesn't wait! We have to seize life whilst we can. This could be great. This will make me GREAT!" He shuddered with fury as I shrunk back into the comfort of the furniture. Grabbing me by the shoulders he breathed, "that is what makes us so different, you are powerless, you are weak." He shoved me hard as he moved away. _

_Moments passed as he paced, gathering courage I advanced towards him. His back was turned to me as he glared pointedly into the flames; I touched his arm gently and felt him tense. _

"_I'm sorry Tom. I'll fix it."_

_Sometimes I forgot my place._

_---_

_The plan was set.__ Things happened swiftly when power was in play. _

_The dining hall was alive with the sounds of incessant students, but as I looked at the circle of Slytherins surrounding me, no smiles creased their faces. The ceiling of the Great Hall was brooding murderously as vast black clouds rolled in our wake. Heads bent forwards, our hurried whispers had not gone unnoticed, and whilst we received Tom's instruction, Dumbledore stared piercingly in our direction. _

"_Avery, Rosier – you go first, go as soon as you see Dumbledore leave. Get him talking just until Dippet's headed up to his office." _

_He stared pointedly at the Death Eaters, willing them to understand._

"_What shall we say?" Avery asked nonplussed._

"_Tell him his beard looks good" Malfoy drawled, sarcasm roaming his lips._

_Tom shot him a filthy look causing him to recoil slightly, "I don't care what you say; just get him away from Dippet. Now, Malfoy and Dolohov I need you to go and herd some first years up. Take them near the Transfiguration classroom, and make sure their screaming. We need them nice and loud for Dumbledore." Something flashed beneath his eyes, he was in his element. "Black" he looked at me gravely, "you know what you've got to do. Don't fail me. Lestrange will go with her." He paused to take a swig of gin, before staring fixedly at Dolohov, his face distorted into an ugly snarl – "I know you'll enjoy this job." They laughed wickedly. _

_I stared at the top table expectantly, willing Dumbledore to leave so that my work could begin. I was lost to patience when opportunity arose. Sure enough, within minutes Dumbledore stood to leave._

"_Go, Now!" I hissed at Rosier. Tom looked excited as they hurried to their feet, Avery stumbling slightly on the hem of his robe. Malfoy and Dolohov rose slowly; Malfoy looking indifferent and Dolohov positively manic. He was a good brute. They left, leaving Tom, Amycus, myself and a lingering tension. _

_Tom __looked at each of us in turn. "I need Dippet under the Imperius Curse." There was a gritty determination in his eyes, and as he gazed down at his plate of untouched food, a surge of warmth coursed through me for Tom Riddle. _

_Professor Dippet was striding down towards the entrance hall. We moved quickly, following him outside. There was no sign of Dumbledore and in the distance I could hear the distorted shrieks of fearful students. Avery and Rosier weren't as dumb as they looked. Professor Dippet hurried towards the noise, but we advanced quickly, Amycus shooting a Confunding spell in Dippet's direction. It knocked him in the back of the head, jolting him, stopping in his tracks he began to gaze around, disorientated, rotating on a clumsy pivot. Taking Dippet in his arms Amycus bundled him into an empty classroom, whilst I glared around, hastily muttering incantations under my breath. As I went to close the classroom door I saw a flash of dark robes and light hair retreat to the dungeons. Tom was out of the picture._

_Once inside Amycus __conjured restraints and bound Dippet to the floor. Amycus looked at me apprehensively. We both understood the consequences of failure. _

_Stepping over him__ I pointed my wand squarely at his face._

"_Imperio"_

_---_

_Adrenaline coursed through my veins propellin__g me forwards, I raised my wand, jerkily forcing Dippet to his feet. Amycus grinned intensely at our victim, "Run him into the wall a few times for good measure."_

_Swinging my wand forward, Dippet collided into the wall with a sickening crunch. Blood began to gush from his nose, splattering red against the tiles. Amycus cast "_Scourgify" _his__ way and the blood ceased its escape. As soon as I was satisfied with the state of Dippet's blood soaked robes, I sent him to the dungeons, the only place, aside from the Hog's Head, that Slughorn could ever be found. _

_Thanks for sticking with it. Chapter fours up soon so please call again! Review Please._


	4. By the Fire

_Hope anyone reading enjoyed the last few chapters =D I've not updated for a while, so I'm not sure how well this merges with the last chapter, any suggestions on how I can improve it for chapters to come would be greatly appreciated. Also please can people review good or bad, it really does help in writing the next chapters. Thankyou!!_

**By the Fire**

"Horace. Might I have a quiet word with you?"

From mine and Amycus's position, crouched awkwardly behind a rather large and leering gargoyle, Dippet's portly frame was hovering at the entrance to Professor Slughorn's office.

"Of course Professor Dippet, you buy my time afterall" he chuckled thinly, swilling his glass of whiskey absentmindedly.

With a flick of my wand Dippet strode confidently into the office, leaving the door slightly ajar behind him.

"Sorry to intrude Horace, I know you must be swamped this time of year"

"Not at all Professor, I never turn a private visitor away, least of all the great Professor Dippet" he smiled jovially.

Dippet grinned quietly "Looks might deceive but you're quite the charmer Horace, even though age has ravaged your once youthful looks."

Amycus stiffled a laugh beside me as Professor Slughorn forced a grin.

"I needed to speak with you in private, you see I have a rather unusual request."

Professor Slughorn shuffled uncomfortably and took a large and foul swig of whiskey. I heard the flick of a match at my side, as Amycus sparked up a cigarette.

"Tom Riddle is one of your students I believe?"

"Ah yes, Master Riddle, very promising boy -"

"Well then, as you know Horace, Tom Riddle is an extremely bright student with splendid potential but--"

"Oh, I must agree with that. A very charming and charismatic boy, reminds me greatly of yours truly back in my handsome days" Professor Slughorn joked.

"Then I'm sure that any request made on his behalf, which might benefit such a, charming" he chewed the words deliciously, "student, should be a small request."

Professor Slughorn became subdued, hovering awkwardly he fingered the lip of his glass.

"I feel, and I'm sure that you'd agree, that Tom Riddle's future is greatly limited by the breadth and depth of study outlined by the Ministry. If he were given some extra guidance in more," he considered his words carefully, "delicate topics, then there's no telling where this boys future could take him. It would be such a shame, a travesty you might say, to disappoint this boys potential."

Professor Slughorn's face brightened, "It would be my pleasure to help Tom Riddle, extra classes, private tuition, more complex assignments, you name it. He does seem to breeze through his studies."

"Indeed he's gifted. What excellent news! Private lessons would be just the thing, allow Master Riddle to benefit from your many years of experience. You're at your own liberty to arrange these extra classes whenever you've got a free minute. I'll stay out of your way, I trust that I can leave Tom Riddle in your capable and qualified hands."

Professor Slughorn beamed back and began mumbling false modesties as Dippet casually made his way towards the office door. Slowly he turned back to face Professor Slughorn, "My only specification Horace is that the subject of Horcrux's be predominant within your lessons."

Professor Slughorn chocked back a large mouthful of whiskey, blood rising to his cheeks at an alarming rate. "But, you can't possibly – that's quite out of the – surely it's not necessary" he spluttered.

"On the contrary Horace, it is extremely important. The ministry refrains from allowing us to teach such topics in order to restrict the intellectual growth of our students. Now do not misunderstand me Horace, I should not think it wise to teach every Tom, Dick and Harry such information, you'd have pieces of student's souls swimming in your breakfast; but a responsible and diligent student like Master Riddle, well, no amount of knowledge and understanding is too much."

"But if the Ministry were to get involved"

"This conversation is strictly confidential. And I very much doubt that Master Riddle will be shouting it from the roof tops, such a reserved boy can surely be trusted. You are the only member of my staff able to educate Riddle in this matter and the only member of my staff that I would entrust such an important task to. I understand that my request places you in a vulnerable position and so you must know that I would only ask if I thought it absolutely necessary."

Professor Slughorn nodded defeatedly, "If you think it best."

"Horace, I know it's for the best." With that Dippet swept from the room, along the corridor and out of the Dungeons. As Professor Slughorn's door clicked shut, Amycus and myself slowly shuffled out from behind the Gargoyle.

We didn't exchange words, just smug knowing looks. There was no greater satisfaction than knowing everything was working out as planned, everything was going your way; our way; Tom's way.

What a victory.

We headed back in the opposite direction towards the Common Room.

* * *

I stooped forwards to step through the portrait hole into the dark chamber. They were waiting of course, Malfoy, Dolohov, Avery and Rosier slumped in chairs around the fire and Tom, palms flat against the chimney breast, staring into the flames.

"Well?"

Me and Amycus grinned wildly at each other, "You might need to clear some room in your schedule Tom"

He turned slowly to see the lines of victory etched on our faces; disturbing his pile of carefully arranged papers, he swept across the room. Grinning manically he flung himself forwards and grabbing my shoulders violently he pinned me against the wall. "You did good." I felt his full weight as he leaned forwards and kissed me forcefully on the lips. My lips parted very slightly, desperate for his touch but he pulled away cruelly. He turned back towards the fireplace, patting Amycus on the back as he made his way towards the bureau.

"I think it's time we celebrated" he toasted the air with a large bottle of whiskey, clinking it abruptly against his own half gorged glass. I quickly hid the look of disappointment from my face as I accepted the glass he offered me. He shook an indifferent hand at Avery and Rosier, signalling their departure from the group.

We seated ourselves comfortably around the fire savouring our conquest. Antonin Dolohov with the usual aggressive sneer plastered across his grim face, puffed apathetically on a fat cigar. He was Abraxas Malfoy's right hand man, but if I had my way he'd be treated with the same disdain as Avery and Rosier. They were good brutes, good man power, but they'd never be powerful. They served a purpose, for one they never questioned just followed mindlessly, sticking near Tom because trouble was always on the table. If they weren't beating and grappling with first years then they'd actually have to face the misery that was their pointless existence. There's no loyalty in settling. For Abraxas, Amycus and myself the fight for purity was our lives.

"I'd wipe the ugly look off the old bastards face"

"And how do you suppose you'd do that, present yourself naked on his bed" Malfoy drawled.

"I'd take out that dirty Mudblood he's so passionate about"

"Which one" Riddle joked.

"The monster. I'd draw it out nice and long, make Dumbledore kiss bye-bye to his monster lover Hagrid"

"Black could lick up his tears" Abraxas flashed me a teasing look. A brief smirk crossed my lips as I stared back into his flashing eyes.

More whiskey crossed our lips as the night darkened and a hazy cloud of smoke circled our gathering. I was feeling rather light headed as I stood to get another drink from the bureau. I felt all eyes watching me as I rose elegantly from my seat and slowly, lingeringly poured myself a final glass of whiskey. I took out a cigarette as I sank back into my chair and saw Tom and Amycus resume their conversation. From the seriousness of Amycus's usually delicate face I could tell it was business as usual. Dolohov sat broodingly in a corner, overcast eyes leering at me as he sipped his drink. By this point I was rather dishevelled, blond hair askew as my robes slipped from my shoulders. Abraxas glanced toward Tom, confident that he was deep in conversation Malfoy moved slowly over to where I sat. Instead of taking the empty seat next to me he crouched on the floor at my feet.

"Think Dolohov might have a bit of a thing for you" he mocked

"He'd have more chance with Dumbledore." I snorted

"Not a big fan of Antonin then. You prefer a man with a mind"

"Of his own" I intoned, glancing affectionately at Tom Riddle. Abraxas shuffled closer, reaching his arm up to gently stroke the inside of my thigh. My breath caught in my throat and despite my minds protest I let out a quiet gasp. He looked up at me playfully.

"Malfoy, Dolohov out!" Tom barked. I started as his domineering voice broke through the tension. Amycus had already stood to leave, smoothing down his robes he came to my side and bent to kiss me politely on the cheek. "Be careful" he whispered, I gazed up at him innocently, drawing the parting of my robes tight shut. Without a backward glance Abraxas sauntered from the room, a sneering Dolohov at his heels.

Moments passed as Tom shrugged forwards staring into the heath. I watched his every move with baited breath, willing my heart to steady itself. There was something so intense about being alone in Tom's presence, and as he swilled his glass distractedly and leaned back into his chair, my every muscle was tensed as I waited, patiently.

"Apollonia. Will you come and sit with me?"

I couldn't speak a word, rising at his command I walked cautiously towards him. I didn't want to fumble but I was confused, he was sat in his usual green high-backed armchair by the fireside. Should I draw up a chair.

"Come here" he uttered.

I walked round to stand in front of him, it felt strange to be looking down on such a commanding man.

"Amycus told me about how things went with Professor Dippet" he paused as if sizing me up, "I knew you wouldn't let me down. Was I right to trust you?"

"A question that doesn't need asking My Lord."

He placed his glass on the small side table to his right and motioned for me to come closer. He reached forward gently to take hold of my wrists and pulled me towards him. Very slowly I positioned myself to straddle his lap as he took me by the waist and pulled me closer, grinding against me gently. He leant back into the soft upholstery, his chest rising and falling heavily as he looked up into my face. Placing his hands on my abdomen, he parted my robes slowly, longingly. I couldn't help but gasp as his cold hands brushed against my bare torso, and his eyes widened momentarily as the robe fell away from my shoulders and crumpled to the floor. He sat up now, grinding hard against me as he pulled me close to him. Our faces level, I stared at him gasping, his usually cold eyes, hazy with lust. I rocked forward slow and hard onto his lap, eliciting a guttural moan from him. He leant forward, tracing kisses along the curve of my neck, as he gently stroked the arch of my back, with his firm hands. He bit down hard on my neck, "My Lord" I muttered in a daze, he pulled away abruptly, staring me hard in the eyes, "my name is Tom Riddle." Leaning forward he kissed me gently on the lips.

_Hope you enjoyed it - Read and Review Please =D_


End file.
